


April Fool's Day In The Bunker

by Ravenwolf36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April Fool's Day in the Bunker, Boys Kissing, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's Car, Dean pranks Sam, First Time, Fluff, Gabriel pranks Castiel, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Prank Wars, Pranks, Sam Pranks Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/pseuds/Ravenwolf36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when there is no case for the Winchester and Castiel to go on? Especially on April's Day? Why a prank war, what else. It starts out innocent and escalates from there. Don't worry, no harm comes to any of our boys. Not even when Gabriel gets involved. Sides are picked and the war is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day In The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this plot bunny in my head when I woke up. I had to get this down, it wasn't going to leave me alone until I did. Gabriel wasn't supposed to be in this, but he managed to worm his way in. I hope you enjoy prank wars in the bunker.

Mornings sucked, no matter who you asked. They positively sucked. Sometimes, even coffee couldn't make them better. Dean groaned as he woke up, he felt like he had been put through the rinse cycle on a washer and put up wet. In other words, getting thrown across a room was taking its toll on him. He was getting too old for this shit. He rolls out of bed and grabs his dead guy robe and slips it on. He pushes his feet in his slippers, yes he has slippers, so sue him. They're comfy as Hell and he's keeping them. He wonders what his brother and his angel are up to this morning. Dean opens the door and shuffles down the hall to the kitchen where he's greeted with the smells of coffee and possibly bacon. Dean makes his way over to the coffee machine. He wonders who made the coffee. Cas gets mad at it when his coffee is made as quickly as he likes and Sam just makes it a little too weak at times. Dean grabs his favorite mug from the dish drainer and pours himself a cup and puts in a tablespoon of what he thinks is sugar. When he takes his first sip, he makes a face. That coffee tasted salty as Hell. Why the Hell was his coffee salty? He pours his mug out in the sink and makes another cup and forgoes the "sugar" this time. He walks over to the stove and sees a note on one of the burners. 

Dean,  
Breakfast is being kept warm in the oven for you. I hope you like it. Sam and I will be in the library researching.  
Yours,   
Castiel

Dean smiles, his angel made him breakfast. He opens the oven door and sure enough, there is a covered plate in there. He pulls it out and takes off the cover to see what was left for him. Under the cover, is a plate piled with crispy bacon, hash browns and scrambled eggs. His stomach lets out an almighty growl as the smell hits him. He was suddenly ravenous. He carries his plate and mug to the library to join the other two residents. As he walks in the library, he takes is the sight before him. Sam is sitting at the table, but there is something off about his appearance. He walks over to an empty chair across from Sam and Cas and sits down. When he looks up, he sees what's off about Sam. Sam's hair looks like it was shaved on one side. Dean snickers to himself, wondering who had gotten to his baby brother. And then, he looks at Cas. Cas' hair is a bright blue in front. Dean busts out laughing at that sight, apparently there was a prank war going on. Oh, this could be fun. It's not like they had a case going on at the moment.

"Sammy, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Dean asks his brother.  
'Yeah Dean, did you forget that today is April Fool's Day.' Sam replies.  
"Oh shit, is that today? I completely forgot. Is that why my coffee was salty?" Dean says.  
He hears a snicker come from Cas, who looks like he's trying to not explode in laughter. Ok, so that solves that. Cas had replaced his sugar with salt. Oh, it is so on. Those two are going down. Luckily, he has an ace up his sleeve. The ultimate trickster, Gabriel. He'll call the archangel and get his revenge on Cas and Sammy. And it will be good. He finishes up his breakfast and pushes his plate away. He really needs to tease the other two.

"Loving the hair there, Papa Smurf." Dean says to Cas.  
'I don't understand that reference Dean. What are you referring to?' Cas asks.  
"You mean, you don't know?" Dean asks the angel.  
'No Dean, I do not. ' Cas replies.  
" Have you looked in a mirror this morning?" Dean asks.

He hears a snap and suddenly a mirror appears in the angel's hand and he's squinting into the mirror. Castiel's mouth drops open in horror. He gasps at his appearance, meanwhile the brothers are laughing uncontrollably. The normally stoic Angel of the Lord is having a monumental freak out over his electric blue hair. Dean is laughing so hard that he has tears rolls down his cheeks and Sam is holding his ribs and laughing at the angel as well.

'What happened to my hair? I don't remember it being this color when I went into the shower.' Cas says.  
"Sammy got you with hair dye in the shampoo trick." Dean says.  
"Yeah, but that was supposed to be for you Dean. How was I supposed to know that he would use your shampoo?"Sam says.  
'I like the way Dean's shampoo smells. That's why I used it. Even though, I really don't need a shower.' Cas says.  
"So Samantha, how did your hair get shaved on one side?" Dean asks his little brother.  
"I guess Cas was getting me back for the hair dye." Sam says.  
"How did he know it was you?" Dean asks.  
Cas pipes up before Sam could answer, 'I heard him giggling outside the shower room. '  
"Sammy man, that was downright mean." Dean says.  
"At least it's only the front of his hair, and not his whole head." Sam says petulantly.   
"Cas how did you not notice the color of the shampoo?" Dean asks the angel.  
'I may have had my eyes closed while putting the shampoo in my hair.' Cas replies.   
"That makes sense, but why is only the front of your hair dyed and not the rest?" Dean asks him.  
'I thought I heard a noise. I quickly rinsed myself off and got out of the shower.' Cas replies.  
"So how did Sam's hair get shaved on one side?" Dean asks.  
' I did that. That wasn't Cassie," a familiar voice says from the door to the library.  
"Gabriel! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get in." Sam asks.  
'I figured out a way around that, Sam-a-lam.' The archangel replies.

Sam rolls his eyes. This is just great, with Gabriel and his brother here. Things were bound to become messy. Gabriel never could resist the chance to prank people. But, he really should get him back for shaving off one side of his hair. Sam sighed, things were going to be ugly for the rest of the day. He might as well team up with Cas against their brothers. Sam pushed back from the table and grabs Dean's plate and motions for the angel to follow him. Time to come up with a plan of attack. Castiel got up and followed Sam out of the room. Dean being left with Gabriel could be disastrous. At least Dean wasn't going to have to call on him now. 

'So Dean-o how are we planning on pranking our brothers for the rest of the day?' Gabriel asks.   
"That's going to depend on how far we want to take things. This could get ugly. Especially, with you involved." Dean says.   
'Oh please, I won't go too far. Don't want Cassie mad at me for eternity. And believe me, that kid can hold a grudge.' Gabriel says.  
"I don't wanna deal with a pissed off angel. I can only imagine how he'll get back at Sam for dyeing his hair blue." Dean says.   
'Samsquatch doesn't know it, but his hair is just an illusion. Do you honestly think I would mess with his pride and joy?' Gabriel replies.   
"He is really vain about that hair of his. That's only because I put Nair in his shampoo when we were younger." Dean tells him.  
'Oh man, to be the fly on the wall. That would have been epic.' Gabriel says.  
"He was pissed for weeks over that. And he got me good. He put itching powder in all of my boxers." Dean says.  
'And now, we'll have to do something good. Hmmm.....I may have some ideas.' Gabriel says.   
"Well, can you fix the shampoo so that I can take a shower without turning my hair into a blueberry?" Dean asks.  
"Sure kiddo. I'll plan some stuff while you're in the shower.' Gabriel says. 

Dean takes off for the shower, while Gabriel stays in the Library. He's hoping to come up with some good pranks. If Sam falls asleep, he'll get him with the feather and shaving cream trick. For Cas, he'll have to do something to his car. Gabriel perks up at that idea, he could have some fun with that. Maybe he'll make Cas' car into a pimpmobile. That would throw Cas in a bigger freak out than his hair. Gabriel chuckled to himself and snapped up a candy bar. 

Sam and Castiel were making their plans in the kitchen. They were going to have to come up with something good. Especially, with Gabriel now involved. He was The Trickster after all. Sam did feel bad for Cas' hair being dyed a bright blue. But, the angel actually pulled it off. Even more so now, he was wearing one of Dean's old band shirts, jeans and a flannel. Although, he was barefoot, Castiel hated wearing shoes when he didn't have to. He doesn't feel the cold like humans do, being an angel and all. Sam cleans up the leftover breakfast dishes and talks while doing so.

"So, we'll need to come up with something really good. Especially, since Gabriel is now involved" Sam says.  
'I'll leave that up to you. I have never pranked someone.' Cas says with full air quotes.  
"No problem. I think I have something to get Dean with. It's an old prank and I haven't done it for years." Sam says.  
'What are you planning on doing Sam?' Cas asks him.   
"Well, I have the old bucket of water on top of a door trick." Sam says.  
Cas' eyes light up at that. 'That sounds like a good one. I can help make the water extra cold.'   
They decide to go do that one now. Sam grabs a bucket from the pantry and fills it up in the sink. He hands it to Cas to make the water cold. Cas does this by touching a finger to the water's surface. Sam grabs string from one of the junk drawers in the kitchen. They walk to Dean's room and set up the prank. Sam knows that Dean usually takes long showers after breakfast. He shudders knowing the reason for those long showers is helping him set up a prank. They sneak off and hide around the corner, waiting for the shriek that will occur once Dean gets doused with that cold water. His brother will totally say that he didn't shriek, that it was a manly scream. Yeah right, Dean will scream like a girl. They didn't have long to wait, Dean was coming down the hall from the shower room. It sounded like he was humming to himself and totally not paying attention. He turns the knob to his door and pushes it open and starts to walk through. Only, he gets doused with frigid water. He lets out this loud shriek and yells for his brother. He'll deny that shriek to his dying day. 

"SAMMY!!! Get your ass in here now." Dean says through chattering teeth.

Sam runs down the hall acting like nothing had happened. He sees his brother standing in his doorway soaking wet. From the look on his face, Dean is royally pissed. Sam snickers to himself at the sight of his brother. Cas had followed behind him and had a totally neutral look on his face. No way was he betraying himself.

'Dean, why are you wet?' Cas asks innocently.  
"Because some Moose thought it would be funny to get me with a bucket of water." Dean says.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Dean." Sam says.  
"Well, Cas couldn't have done it. He knows nothing about prank wars. Just remember that payback are a bitch." Dean says.  
'Oh, I know they are Dean. Remember the itching powder?' Sam says.  
"'How could I forget? I had to wash all boxers twice to get that shit out." Dean replies. 

Sam snickers again, that was one of his best pranks. Besides the whole super gluing his brother's bottle of beer to his hand. He knows that Dean will get him back good, once he warms up again. He'll have to get with Cas and come up with another prank. They go to the Library, so that they can be comfortable. They had no idea where Gabriel had wondered off to. Thankfully, there would be peace until Dean and Gabriel decided to find them again.  
"So, the bucket prank was a good one. Now, we need another one." Sam says.  
'I won't be much help, Sam. I have not done this before.' Cas replies.   
"Don't worry about that. I have years of experience in prank wars with Dean." Sam says to him.

Cas is fidgeting in his seat, plucking at his shirt. He doesn't want Dean mad at him. He hates when that happens. He knows that is a silly thing, with him being an Angel and all. But, he cares for Dean a lot. Though, he can't ever tell the hunter that. Dean suppresses his emotions and feelings. He might never speak to Cas again, if the angel were to tell him how he felt about him. So Cas just goes along with whatever Sam has planned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gabriel is out in the garage next to his little brother's car. He's looking at his handiwork. He had changed the car to a neon green color with gold rims and neons underneath. He also had hydraulics put in the suspension so that the car would raise and lower. He had also programmed the car to only play certain music. Cas was going to freak out when he saw his car. Everything would only last until the following day. He put a timer of 24 hours on all the stuff done to the car. Now, to go get Dean and show him what he had done. Gabriel concentrated on where Dean was, and popped himself to where the eldest Winchester was. Which, was in his room sitting on his bed. Dean had finally gotten his wet clothes off and was dressed in something warmer. Although, he still shivered every now and then.  
"Dean-o, you have got to come and see what I just did. I think this will be my best work in a long time." Gabriel says.  
'Do I want to know what you did?' Dean asks the archangel.  
"Oh, you are so gonna want to see this." Gabriel replies.   
Gabriel puts his hand on Dean and pops them out to the garage before he can protest. When they land and Dean opens his eyes, he immediately starts laughing. The Continental that Cas had been so adamant about was a different color. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the car did everything he had spelled it to do. Dean was doubled over in laughter. Cas was going to be so pissed, he would give them that squinty-eyed head tilt. No doubt there would be some choice words thrown in as well. He was going to have come up with something to get Cas out to the garage and in front of his car. He decides to text his angel and tell him that he needs to come out the garage. 

Dean: Cas, can you come out to the garage? I need to check something on your car.   
Cas: Sure Dean. I'll be out momentarily. :)  
Dean: okay, I'm already out here. Had to look for something in Baby.  
Cas: Almost to the garage.

Dean puts his phone away and leans on the hood of Cas' car. He hears the door open and footsteps walking across the floor. And then he hears a loud gasp. Which means that Cas has laid eyes on his car. He remains where he is, his head down and looking at the floor. He can see Cas' feet in his line of sight. He also hears a big sigh and what sounds like a small sob. That makes him look up and when he does, his eyes widen. Cas is standing in front of him with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"What-what happened to my car?" Cas asks.  
Gabriel pipes up at the question, 'I decided to give it a makeover. You like?'  
"NO, no no." Cas says over and over.   
"What the Hell, Dean?" Sam says. He had followed Cas out to the garage.  
'Dude, it wasn't me. I couldn't pull off all of this in a few hours.' Dean says angrily.  
"This was all my doing. Cassie's car needed a makeover and this is what I came up with." Gabriel replies.  
Gabriel snaps his fingers so that they get the full effect of the car. There's loud music coming from the speakers and the neon lights under the car are going. Sam and Cas are standing with their mouths open and just staring at the monstrosity that is now the angel's car. It was ugly before, but it was even uglier now.  
"I think that's enough, Gabe. Tell Cas how long his car will look like that." Dean says.  
'Awww....you're no fun. Ok, fine. The effects of the spell will only last 24 hours.' Gabriel replies. 

Cas sighs and sags with relief. At least, they don't have anywhere they need to be. Gabriel snaps his fingers again and the car quiets down and everything turns off. They all exit the garage and go back to the kitchen. It was lunch time and everyone was starting to get hungry. Pranks make one hungry. Dean goes to the fridge and takes out stuff for sandwiches. He makes them all sandwiches, even though they don't need to eat, he knows that Cas and Gabriel will. They like Dean's cooking too much. They take everything over to the table and sit down. They eat in silence, contemplating the rest of the day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean had settled on the couch in the den to watch some much needed TV. He was starting to get sleepy. He had stretched out on the couch and was starting to fall asleep. He didn't know that this was exactly what Sam was waiting on. Sam snuck into the room and stopped by the couch. Dean always slept with an arm flung out, this time was no different. Sam sprayed shaving cream in the palm of Dean's hand. He crept around the back of the couch and tickled Dean's nose with a feather. Dean twitched his nose and continued to snore quietly. Sam tickled his nose a little harder and Dean took the hand with the shaving cream and smacked it into his face. As soon as the cream came into contact with his face, Dean woke up and shot up off the couch with a yell. Sam had ducked down behind the couch and was trying not laugh. Cas came into the room to see what the noise was all about. When he saw Dean, he started to laugh.

"What the fuck? Can't a guy take a nap without a prank being played on him?" Dean snarls.   
'That certainly is an interesting look on you Dean.' Cas observes.  
"It's not funny, dammit." Dean says.  
'Actually, it's exceedingly funny. I think it was well deserved after what was done to my car.' Cas says as he walks back out of the room. 

Dean mumbles as he gets off the couch. He makes his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. Sam comes out from behind the couch and runs for the Library. He makes his way over to a chair by the table and collapses into it and breaks down into giggles. That was the best thing ever. He knows that Dean will get him back for that one. Good thing he managed to snap a picture for posterity. Cas walks into the room and settles into a chair near Sam and sighs.

'Sam, I think this prank war has gone on long enough.' Cas says seriously.  
Sam groans at those words. But, he knows the angel is right. Someone is going to get hurt. Dean can get mean with his pranks. He looks over at the angel and takes in his appearance, Cas has a frown on his face and he's sitting tensely in his chair.

"Alright Cas, I think it's time we call a truce. I'll text Dean and Gabriel and have them meet us here for a meeting." Sam says.   
'Thank you for understanding Sam.' Cas says.  
"Yeah sure, Cas." Sam replies. 

Sam sends a text to his brother and the archangel. They both reply that they'll be there in a few minutes. Dean is finishing up his clean up and Gabriel is just hanging out in the kitchen. Knowing him, Gabriel was eating candy again. About five minutes pass and Dean comes trudging in. He flops in a chair across from Cas. And Gabriel pops into the room not long after. Dean looks from his brother to his angel. Cas looks tense and Sam looks unhappy.  
"You guys wanna tell me what's going on?" Dean says.  
'Cas has asked that we stop the prank wars. He feels like things are getting out of hand and I agree with him.' Sam says.  
"Yeah alright, he's right. Things are getting out of hand and they do need to stop. But, it was a fun day." Dean replies.  
'Thank you for understanding Dean, this has been an enlightening experience for me.' Cas says.

Dean smiles at his angel. Cas looks happier now that he had agreed to stop the prank war. He hears Gabriel make a noise behind him, it sounds suspiciously like a snicker. He turns and looks at the archangel. Gabriel rolls his eyes and waves his hand between Dean and Cas.  
"For the love of Father, would you two man up already." Gabriel says.   
'What do you mean, Gabriel?" Cas asks his brother.  
'Oh please. Dean's sitting there with heart eyes looking at you.' Gabriel replies.  
"I am not looking at him with heart eyes. I'm just looking at him."Dean says.  
'You can't see yourself. You have a sappy look on your face right now. It's directed at Cassie.' Gabriel says.  
"He's right Dean, you do have a sappy look on your face." Sam says.  
'So what, Cas is a friend. I can look at him how I want. ' Dean grumbles.  
"That's it, I'm taking matters into my own hands.'"Gabriel says. 

With a snap of his fingers, Dean and Cas disappear from the room. Sam is left looking stunned. Gabriel sits back in his chair with a satisfied huff. His work was done here, it was up to those two boneheads to work things out. The sexual tension between them was getting gross. Now, they could work things out and life could go on.  
"Gabriel, where did you send the two of them?" Sam asks.  
'I sent them to Dean-o's room. I figured it was time that they quit circling around each other and admit their feelings.' Gabriel replies.   
"Dean's allergic to feelings, you know." Sam says.  
'Yeah well, Cassie isn't. I figure it won't take them long to get to the good stuff.' Gabriel says.  
"True, he does tend to express himself when wants to." Sam says.  
"Yep." Gabriel says, popping the "p."  
'This could either be messy or it will finally stop all the pining going in here.' Sam says.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean and Cas are in Dean's room, having landed there after Gabriel had snapped his fingers. Dean immediately tried the door and found that it was locked. Well shit, that wasn't cool. That meant that they were trapped here until Gabriel let them out. He walks past Cas and flops on his bed. He lays there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. He feels the bed dip as Cas sits down at the end of his bed. Dean lifts his head so that he can look at his angel. Cas looks a little sad. Dean has this overwhelming urge to wipe that look off his angel's face. His fingers twitch by his side, so he lays there for a minute. 

"Dean, we need to talk. Gabriel won't let us out until we do." Cas says.   
'I know, Cas. I just don't know what to say.' Dean replies.  
"How about I start then?" Cas says.  
'Alright, go ahead then.' Dean says with a gesture.   
Cas sighs and squares his shoulders. "I have loved you since I saw your soul in Hell."  
'Really?' Dean asks.  
'Yes Dean, your soul was like a beacon in all that darkness in Hell. I was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. I killed every demon in my path. And then I got you off that rack and raised you from Perdition. I know you in every possible way. I have loved every part of you since I rebuilt your body.' Cas tells him.  
Dean sighs, this is some heavy shit. But, they have been dancing around one another for years now. Things were leading to this moment. He knew that he had feelings for Cas, he had tried to push them down. They kept popping up all the time. He was constantly thinking of the angel. He really wasn't surprised that Gabriel had taken matters in his own hands. Dean made his decision, he scooted down the bed towards his angel. When his thigh touched Cas', it sent a thousand butterflies through his stomach. It was now or never, there was no going back from this moment. He brings his hands up and cups Cas' face. He uses one thumb to trace over a cheekbone, as he does this, Cas' eyes close and he sighs. Dean leans forward and brings his mouth close to his angel's. He gently touches his lips to Cas'. Dean has thought about this moment a thousand times over. What it would be like to kiss those lips, he's finally getting that chance. Their kiss starts off gentle at first with Dean just kissing Cas until he decides to run his tongue along the seam of Cas' mouth. With that, Cas parts his lips and Dean's tongue slips inside. Cas grabs Dean by his waist and hauls him forward into his lap. Dean lands in his angel's lap and he can feel how much Cas is enjoying the proceedings. But, he doesn't want to rush things. This is the angel's first time with a man. He's not counting that time with what's her name. This is he and Cas, where they should be. Finally kissing and letting one another know how they feel. Dean pulls back and takes in Ca's appearance. He looks completely debauched, his hair is wild and his mouth is swollen and puffy from Dean's kisses. Those impossible blue eyes open slowly, like Cas doesn't want things to end. Which he doesn't.

"Dean, why did you stop?" Cas asks his hunter.  
'Because Cas, as much as I would love to keep going, I think we should stop for now. We need to discuss where we stand.' Dean says. Sam would be so proud of this chick flick moment.   
" I would very much like to date you. That is, if you'll have me. " Cas says.  
'If I'll have you, more like the other way around there Cas.' Dean says.

Cas chuckles at that and tips them over. Dean lands on his back with Cas on top of him. He's grinning up at his angel. He loves when Cas shows his strength. Cas kisses him hard, working his way down Dean's neck. Dean's dick is very happy with these proceedings. Cas works his down the side of Dean's neck. He loves the way Dean smells, like coffee, gunpowder and leather. It's an intoxicating scent. He keeps kissing till he gets to the collar of Dean's shirt, he licks over Dean's collarbone. That makes his hunter shiver. 

"Dean, I would very much like to see all of you. " Cas says quietly.  
'You sure there, Angel?' Dean asks.   
"Very much so, Dean. Very much so." Cas says.  
'Okay Angel, your wish is my command. Sit back, so I can get my shirt off.' Dean says.

Cas sits back on Dean's legs and waits for Dean to get on with the show. Dean grins as he pulls his shirt off. As the shirt is coming off, he hears a gasp from the angel. That makes him stop and try to cover himself up.   
"No, don't cover up. You are absolutely beautiful Dean." Cas says.  
Dean blushes at those words and lowers his hands, letting his angel look his fill of him with no shirt. He watches Cas' face, sees the emotions flickering across his face. He sees Cas' eyes go dark, they go to a stormy navy blue. When Dean looks into them, all he sees is desire. Desire for him and all of his imperfections.  
'So, are we getting on with things? Or what?' Dean asks.  
"Well, I think the rest of your clothes need to come off and so do mine." Cas says. 

Cas moves off the bed and stands at the foot, so that he can begin taking his clothes off. He gets his shirt off quickly and then works on his jeans. He gets them unbuttoned, and slides them down his legs until he's standing in nothing but his black boxers. All of his tan skin and well-built body on display. He stands there shyly and lets Dean take him in. His boxers are tenting obscenely. He makes a noise to snap Dean out of his head. Dean blinks at Cas, he had gotten lost looking at all that skin before him. He realizes that Cas is down to his underwear and he's still sitting there in his jeans. He remedies that situation by laying back and unbuttoning his jeans. He shimmies out of them and kicks them off the bed. As he does this, he hears a small moan come from Cas. He remembers that he had gone without underwear when he had last cleaned up. He was completely bare, his dick was standing at attention. It was sticking out away from his body, an angry red color. It was ready for things to get moving.   
'Cas, are you just gonna stand there string? Or are you gonna join me?' Dean gives his dick a stroke as he says this.  
"I'm going to join you. I was just admiring the view." Cas says with a grin as he slides his boxers down.

Dean watches Cas slide his boxers off. His mouth goes dry as Cas' cock comes into view. It's long and thick. It's longer than his, but not by much. There's precome pearling at the tip, Dean's mouth starts watering at the sight. He takes everything in, from the length to Cas' balls that are hanging heavily below that gorgeous cock. He can't wait to get a hand on them. Cas chooses that moment to get on the bed. He crawls over to Dean and straddles his hunter. Their cocks brush when he does this, and they both moan at that sensation. Dean takes them both in hand, he tightens his grip to give them a channel to fuck into. He starts working their cocks, he uses the precome that is steadily dripping to get them both slick. He starts thrusting his hips and their cocks are sliding together in his hand.   
Cas follows Dean's lead and start thrusting into that tight grip. This feels amazing to him, so much better than when he touches himself. He can feel Dean picking up his pace, as his orgasm is nearing. His cock gets harder when Dean's does. He can hear Dean chanting his name. He gasps at that sound and then lets out a moan as he comes over Dean's fist and cock. He spurts all over them. He feels Dean's cock harden and his hunter comes right after he does. Dean milks them both through it until he hears Cas hiss as he gets too sensitive. He lets them both go, and flops back onto the bed. He doesn't care that he's covered in jizz. That was a-fucking-mazing. Better than any other time that he's done that. It's different because this is Cas, whom he's loved forever. Dean is surprised at himself for admitting that.

Cas snaps his fingers, and a washcloth appears in his hand. He takes a moment to wipe them down and then snaps the washcloth away. After they're clean, he lays down beside Dean and curls up on his side so that he can see his hunter. He stares at Dean for a while with a smile on his face. Dean is laying on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes, totally blissed out. Cas feels his heart swell with love for this amazing man.   
"Dean, that was amazing. Thank you for that. " Cas says to him.  
'That's not how I thought this day would end for me.' Dean says.  
"Oh? How did you think it would end?" Cas asks.  
'Me being at Sammy for some ridiculous prank.' Dean replies.

Cas smiles at this. He knows how much Dean loves his little brother. He probably will have to thank his brother and Dean's for locking them in this room. They finally got to talk and share how they felt. He just has one more thing to Dean before his hunter drifts off to sleep. He snuggles closer to Dean's side and tells him what has been on his mind for a long time.   
"I love you, Dean. I have for a very long time." Cas says.   
' Love you too, Angel.' Dean says in reply.  
"Happy April's Day. I wasn't expecting this. But, I'm happy with the outcome." Cas says. 

Dean lets out a snore in reply. Cas smiles and closes his eyes. He and Dean will have revenge to plot, once they wake up. For now, Cas closes his eyes and lays his head on Dean's chest. He feels Dean's arm curl over him. He doesn't need sleep, but Dean does. So he relaxes his body. Safe in his hunter's embrace. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
